


Can I Have This Dance?

by maggiesawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, aka the lap dance we all knew would have happened, an extension to 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesawyer/pseuds/maggiesawyer
Summary: Alex makes up the lap dance that was put off by a fight with Maggie(building off of 2x13 because we all know we need it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to listen to Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande when Alex changes the song (you'll know when)

Yesterday was rough.

Rough because of the fight with Alex, rough because of all the last minute decorations and food for the fake prom Maggie had put together, rough because it was Valentine's Day, and Maggie had developed a sore spot for the holiday.

Which wasn't even really seen as a holiday in the detective's eyes, more of just a way for store owners to sell off candy and wilted roses. But it meant something to Alex, it meant a lot actually, because she'd _wanted_ the cheesy bouquet of roses and the giant teddy bear holding a box of chocolates.

She'd wanted to spend the day with her girlfriend, but it was too much for Maggie, too much of a painful reminder that because of this day, she was outed to her entire family, she was thrown out of her own house by her father, so she snapped. 

And she regretted it.

The look in Alex's eyes when she realized Maggie told her that her family accepted her coming out, just to make it easier on her, broke her heart. The look in Alex's eyes when she realized that her own family _kicked her out_ made it so much worse, and Maggie left.

Left Alex alone in her apartment, dressed in lingerie, surrounded by flowers and cake, with a huge bomb just dropped on her.

She deserved to know, it was bound to come up sooner or later, it was just a fragile topic for Maggie and it was easier, in her mind, to keep her mouth shut. 

But she cooled down, and she went over everything that went down a few hours ago. Which ultimately resulted in her calling up an extremely fancy restaurant and renting it out just to make up for what she thought she did wrong, because Alex deserved it.

Deserved the beautiful dress Maggie had purchased for her, deserved the flowers and the chocolate covered strawberries, deserved the corsage being put around her wrist by someone who is absolutely _crazy_ for her.

So that's what Maggie did, and the outcome was worth it. The small kiss, the slow dancing to a song that filled the empty space around them, the kisses and touches that followed after and mutters of _"Maggie, you mean the world to me, thank you so much for all of this,"_ or the _"You clean up very nice with that tux, Detective,"_

For once, in what seemed like years and years, Maggie somewhat enjoyed Valentine's Day.

 

The next day was long. Having to drag herself out of bed from a pleading Alex was hard enough, her having to go into work at seven in the morning didn't make it any easier.

But she pulled on her tight jeans and tugged the NCPD windbreaker over her small form, because that thing was _huge_ on her, and it was the smallest size they had, and she went to work. Not without sharing a kiss or two or three with Alex, who'd continued to beg her girlfriend to stay home, just this once, and Maggie almost did.

Maggie's cop side kicked in though, and she knew she had to go and work on the case of the missing woman in National City, and that's what she did. And many hours later, what seemed like a week of looking through files and old evidence found on the scene where the woman went missing, it was time for Maggie to finally go back home for the day. 

 _Home_. Where Alex was waiting for her, probably all curled up on the couch with a glass of wine, hair pinned back with a single bobby pin, pajamas shamelessly on as she waited for Maggie to get back. Alex was her home, her real home.

Not the one where she was constantly around a very overprotective, stern, and not to mention blatantly homophobic family. Not the one where she was constantly locked in her room, to isolate herself from the people in her town who'd only really just harass her at school. Not the one she was given the boot out of for realizing she was gay, realizing that her friend she'd shared cigarettes with and deep conversations with late at night was more than just a friend to her, no.

It was the home where she could totally be herself. Where she could walk around in her boxers and her girlfriend's over-sized tee shirts in the morning. Where she could unwind after a long, stressful day at work. One where she would feel warm, comfortable, protected in. Where she knew that there was someone there waiting for her who cared, who wanted her to feel happy and safe, who may even love her. Alex Danvers was her home, and she couldn't ask for a better place to stay.

Halfway down the hall, Maggie heard the muffled music coming from behind the door of Alex's apartment. Her brow immediately furrowed, pulling the key her girlfriend had given her awhile back out from her pocket, and unlocking the door.

"Alex?" She called out, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. She was greeted with almost the same exact set up from yesterday, before their fight.

She tensed for a moment, remembering all that had happened, but relaxed after she'd seen the bedroom door slightly open. Relaxed because she knew Alex was here, and Alex was her safe place.

She glanced around at the new sets of flowers around the room, now a fewer amount but still in almost the same spots. The cake that had sat on the counter yesterday was gone, given to Kara after Alex declared that neither of them would end up eating it, and Kara happily took it back to her own place, was now replaced with a bottle of wine.

A beer bottle sat in front of the slightly larger one, with another not propped up next to it, Maggie's name scribbled on the front. 

Maggie scoffed and walked over to snatch it up, opening it and scanning her eyes over the handwriting of her girlfriend.

_"Hey Pretty Lady,_

_Gave up on the poem this time, It just wasn't my thing._

_But really, put your gun down and take a seat on the couch._

_Don't forget your drink._

_-Alex"_

Maggie shook her head, unable to contain the huge smile growing on her lips, placing the letter back down and taking the bottle of beer instead. She quickly went around the counter, grabbing a bottle opener to pop the cap off her beer, before moving to the living room and sitting on the couch.

At first, nothing happened. No sight of Alex, the same music still softly playing in the background as she sipped her beer patiently. Her leg involuntarily started bouncing, and she tilted her head back to look over her shoulder at the bedroom door, which was in fact still slightly opened. 

But after a minute, when Maggie turned back around and continued to just wait for what was to come, the music gained volume. Before she knew it, a new song was blaring through the speakers hung in the living room, and the lights were dimmed even more. 

"Hey," She felt arms slide around her shoulders from behind, causing her to relax into the touch she knew was her girlfriend, "I know yesterday was kind of hard for you, I'm glad you told me about what happened," A pause.

The arms were moved from her shoulders, and instead Alex came around the couch in front of Maggie, sporting the same black slip and colored robe from yesterday. Although this time, Maggie had the chance to admire it, rather than having to ignore it to address an important situation in her younger years.

Her eyes started at the long legs in front of her, slowly dragging up to meet her girlfriend's eyes, which were wide in excitement but also looked somewhat nervous.

"I wanted to make up for- uh, yesterday. I was gonna sort of give you a, um, lap dance?" It was said more of like a question than a statement, and Alex brought her hand up to rub at the back of her neck, "I mean, if that's okay with you and all, if you're still not comfortable with all this then I-"

"Alex," Maggie stopped her rambling, she knew it would go on and on if she didn't.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted yesterday, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just so overwhelmed that I just.. All of my emotions sort of just came out. I didn't mean to ruin Valentine's Day for you, or your present to me. Of course I'd love to enjoy this lap dance, I'd be a real idiot to say no, but only if you're comfortable enough to do so," She reassured the taller girl who was still standing in front of her, arms crossed over her chest.

"I want to," Alex nodded, reminding herself to tell Maggie that it was all okay for what happened yesterday, because it was. Alex was just happy they cleared it up, and she was happy that Maggie had shared such a big thing that had happened in her life.

Her attention snapped back to the music filtering through the small speakers, the song seeming not to fit the mood she was in, instead moving towards the small end table and clicking next on her playlist she'd set up just for this night. Or, last night, really.

 _Get On Your Knees_ started playing instead, and she dropped the phone back onto the table. The atmosphere of the entire room seemed to change as soon as it began.

Alex knew enough about how to dance, how to give a lap dance, from being in all of those club's throughout her teenage years. She tentatively began to sway her hips along with the beat, a slow and steady rhythm moving her body.

Her eyes eventually lifted up from the ground to meet Maggie's, who was just staring at her like she was the most gorgeous thing in the world. 

Alex enjoyed the attention, and it definitely made her more confident in her actions, so she began to lower herself down to the ground, crouching down just in front of Maggie's legs. Her hands slid up from her ankles to her knees, and eventually to her thighs, all while keeping eye contact with her girlfriend.

Maggie could do nothing but just gape at the woman in front of her, her eyes glowing and her lips parting, gripping the bottle held on her knee so tight she thought it would shatter. As Alex slowly lifted herself back up, she took the glass from the woman's hand and placed it down on the table behind her. 

She continued to sway her hips in small, languid circles, bringing her hands to the bottom part of her slip. Ever so slightly, she lifted it up her legs, just enough to the start of her dark red pair of underwear, then dropped it back down.

Continuing to let her hands explore her own body, she dragged them up to her waist, then to her breasts. Squeezing gently over the fabric, Alex tilted her head back with parted lips and let out a soft moan, causing Maggie to do the same. 

Maggie reached out for Alex to get her own feel, but was gently swatted away. 

"No touching until I say so," Alex scolded, causing the shorter woman to just nod and swallow hard. 

The agent began to slide off the robe, dropping it down to pool at her feet. This time, as she began to roll her hips again, she turned around and began to lower herself onto Maggie's lap. Her hands found her way to the jean clad knees, slowly pushing them apart as she came to sit on her lap, hips still moving to the beat of the song.

"Hands," Alex said as she took her girlfriend's hands in hers, bringing them up to rest on her hips. Maggie's own buckled up as she pushed down on her, the pressure building between her legs just too much to handle, she needed some relief.

Instead, she obeyed and brought her hands up to rest over the fabric on Alex's body, holding her hips as she danced on her lap. Her eyes were glued to Alex's ass, the slip riding up enough for her to see all the way up to the waistband of her underwear. Unable to control herself, her hands slid down to the front of Alex's thighs, but she was quickly pulled back up to rest on her hips. 

Alex dropped her head back onto Maggie's shoulder, close enough to her ear to mumble, "No touching, Maggie." She breathed out, causing her to whine as Alex got up once more off her lap. 

This time when Alex lifted the slip up, she'd kept going when Maggie thought she would pull it back down to tease her, and it soon joined the robe on the floor. 

Her girlfriend was left with a maroon colored, silk bra that most definitely came as a matching set. Maggie couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips, her eyes nearly rolling back just at the sight of this beautiful, _sexy_ woman standing in front of her. 

Alex placed herself onto Maggie's lap once more, this time facing forward and pushing her hips against the detective's to relieve some of the pressure she knew she'd caused between her legs. Maggie hesitantly brought her hands up to rest on her thighs again, and this time she wasn't reprimanded when she'd done so.

"Al, you are _so fucking stunning_ ," Her eyes were still gleaming with a light just for Alex, bringing them up to meet the darker brown ones on top of her. 

Rather than answering, Alex just blushed and dropped her head for a moment, before moving her arms from around her neck back to her side.

She leaned down to press her lips to Maggie's in an open, very heated kiss that caused her to gasp and her legs twitch in anticipation. The shorter woman wasn't shy with her hands, this time letting the run all across Alex's body. As soon as their lips separated, Alex's were sucking and biting at her neck in an instant. 

"Ally, these jeans, please.." She was begging at this point, the usual skinny jeans feeling like they're suffocating her legs now. Alex quickly brought her hand down to unbutton them, only getting up to pull them off of her. Once with the rest of the clothes on the ground, she returned to her seat and brought her lips down to Maggie's ear.

"Happy late Valentine's Day, Maggie. I-" Alex stopped, and pulled back to meet her girlfriend's eyes, "I love you," She breathed out honestly, her own eyes beginning to brim with tears as she looked down at the woman she loved. 

Maggie inhaled sharply, mouth opening then snapping back shut before replying, "I love you too, Alex. _I love you_ ," 

And she was one hundred percent sure she loved this woman sitting on her lap, and she made sure to prove it to her when she scooped the taller woman up in her arms, Alex's long legs wrapping around her waist, and bringing her to the bed they shared every night since they were together. 

Valentine's Day was rough for Maggie Sawyer, but Alex Danvers made the day a bit more bearable. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- tumblr: chyleighr  
> i apologize for any typos, i'm doing this late at night because i needed this after the episode.


End file.
